


Twinkle of an eye

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Twinkle of an eye

Set right after the Bitter end

Jamie still isn't answering my calls,, Danny says

Calm down,, Linda says gently,,he just lost his partner and he is in shock

That's why I am trying to talk to him,, Danny yells angrily

Danny,,Linda says calmly,, you stay here with Jack and Sean and I will go check on Jamie

He's my brother,, Danny says

Yes,, Linda says gently,,but does he need an angry Danny right now

Fine,, Danny says I will stay home

Jamie's apartment

Linda,, Jamie says sadly,, what are you doing here

I came over to check on you,, Linda says gently

I'm fine,, Jamie says,, I am alive and well,, Jamie starts to cry

Linda hugs Jamie

I can't believe that Vinny is gone,, Jamie cries

I know,, Linda says gently

It was within a twinkle of an eye, Jamie says

A twinkle of an eye,, Linda asks

Yes,, Jamie replied,, when I was younger I asked Danny what was the fastest thing he knew

A twinkle of an eye,, Linda asks

Like the way Danny looks at you,or how dad looked at mom,,it flies by quick but it is there,, and even if you miss it it comes back,, Jamie says,,

Will you please go to Frank's tonight,, Linda asks softly

Yes,, I think I need my dad right now,, Jamie admits

Linda and Danny's house

Is Jamie okay,, Danny asks

I got him to go to your dad's house,,Linda says

Did he talk to you at all,,Danny asks

Yes he said that it happened within the twinkle of an eye,, Linda says

He remembered,, Danny says

Linda hugs Danny

Let's go to bed,, Linda says,, tomorrow your brother will need you


End file.
